


Wind in the sails

by Rockersocks



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Other, Rebirth, Reborn - Freeform, and i tried to do what the cool kids do with summaries, bc i've been sitting on this for SO long, did it work?, haha..m, idk which it is, look - Freeform, no?, okay find, or - Freeform, so another oops, the name is bad bc i made it up on the spot, this is gonna be so bad, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockersocks/pseuds/Rockersocks
Summary: “No? I am surprised. I offer you this chance at redemption yet you refuse it. However, this is something you cannot change. You will be reborn, that is your fate.”Mairon finally looked at Manwe and glared. His own golden eyes were ablaze with anger that not even those blue calculating ones of the other could calm.“No, you’ll send me to the void. That’s what you’re supposed to do! That's what you have to do! I’ve done a whole lot, i’ve killed so many, tortured people until they begged me for mercy. Do you think i ever actually cared about them? No! The void is where i belong. Send me there





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look man i haven't used AO3 in so fucking long so like if it looks weird or the formatting is off then oops lmao. whatever man right? At least there's shit to read

This was supposed to be the end.

 

Hobbits, out of all the creatures on middle earth, destroyed him. Against all odds the “Good” side won. He was supposed to be in the void with Melkor.

 

Oh how he missed Melkor. He missed his comforting hold, his dazzling smile and the way he laughed just seemed to light up the room.

 

Yet when he came to it there was no darkness around him. Melkor wasn’t by his side, and in his confusion he realized something.

 

In all the forms he could of been, in all forms he would've preferred, he was in his maiar form. His fiery red hair was braided and hung down at the side. His clothes were of those one might wear in a forge.

 

He was looking exactly how he was before Melkor came along. 

 

Why? Why would he look like this? For what purpose did it serve that he was forced to look like this. Was this his punishment? To be forced to look like he was a glorified servant again? It didn’t make any sens-

 

“Mairon.” 

 

Oh.

 

Of course, it would’ve been too easy to send him to Mandos. No, the big boss had to come here himself.

 

“Manwe.”

 

He refused to look at him, to see those blue eyes of his stare down into his soul. Make him feel guilty despite the fact he’d done  _ nothing _ wrong. The world would of been better with him ruling it, it would’ve been better with Melkor and him ruling it.

 

Together.

 

“I assume you know why you are here. Finally your reign of terror is over, though it could've ended long ago. It is time you face your punishment and i do hope you accept your fate with dignity.”

 

At least he’d get sent to the void soon. Melkor would be there, all he did was for him. He remembered back when he was contemplated begging for forgiveness after he the war of wrath. Eonwe was useless, an utter fool who wasted his time.

“I have thought long about you Mairon. Many problems have you caused us, so much destruction caused by you. Yet i do not find you entirely at fault, it is true that your actions have caused many to die. So many to have their families ripped away from them. I have been extremely generous and have decided you will get a second chance. You shall be reborn and your memories wiped. What you do in your next life will ultimately decide your fate.”

 

Startled Mairon could only stare down at his shoes. Manwe couldn’t be serious, this was all some foolish joke. He wanted, nay, needed to go into the void. 

 

“No.” Was what he responded with.

 

“No? I am surprised. I offer you this chance at redemption yet you refuse it. However, this is something you cannot change. You will be reborn, that is your fate.”

 

Mairon finally looked at Manwe and glared. His own golden eyes were ablaze with anger that not even those blue calculating ones of the other could calm.

 

“No, you’ll send me to the void. That’s what you’re supposed to do! That's what you have to do! I’ve done a whole lot, i’ve killed so many, tortured people until they begged me for mercy. Do you think i ever actually cared about them? No! The void is where i belong. Send me there.”

 

“I’m afraid the void isn’t in your future yet. All of it depends on your actions. I am well aware of what you’ve done, perhaps even more aware than you. All this arguing will not change what i’ve decided for you.”

 

Mairon wanted to scream. To fight and bicker, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen! Melkor needed him, Mairon needed Melkor.

 

Yet a sudden light headedness and drowsy feeling came over him. It brought memories of old, memories of time spent not deciding of which tactic may just be the best one. Of times when Melkor would kiss the top of his head and barrage him with honest praise.  As he crumpled to the floor unconscious a small smile played on his lips. 

 

Manwe looked at someone he hadn’t seen for so long. It’d be how many centuries since he last saw that bright red hair and freckled face? Too many in his opinion.

 

“Mairon.” He spoke. 

 

“Manwe.” was the only reply he got.

 

He remembered Mairons concentrated gaze and lips pursed together tightly as he worked on a piece. The laughter that filled Aule’s halls when his smiths joked with each other still rang in his ears. He remembered the absolute beautiful creations this one once made, each showing not the slightest mark of flaw.

 

“I assume you know why you are here. Finally your reign of terror is over, though it could've ended long ago. It is time you face your punishment and i do hope you accept your fate with dignity.” 

 

The guilty made no sign that he was listening to him. Internally sighing Manwe continued on.

 

“I have thought long about you Mairon. Many problems have you caused us, so much destruction caused by you. Yet i do not find you entirely at fault, it is true that your actions have caused many to die. So many to have their families ripped away from them. I have been generous and have decided you will get a second chance. You shall be reborn and your memories wiped. What you do in your next life will ultimately decide your fate.” 

 

It was true. Mairon, or Sauron as his enemies called him, caused so much destruction. So many problems. He was no longer the perfectionist smith who gave his heart into each and every creation of his. Nor was he gentle and careful any longer.

 

He was a monster.

 

“No.” Was a reply he got.

 

No? That actually somewhat confused him before he remembered just who he was dealing with. He would, of course, want to be with Melkor. God Knows what his brother did but ever since those two met Mairon developed some type of obsessive loyalty with him.

 

Some type of stockholm syndrome most likely.

 

“No? I am surprised. I offer you this chance at redemption yet you refuse it. However this is something you cannot change. You will be reborn, that is your fate.”

 

When the golden eyes of the once beloved maia met his he was actually somewhat startled. The pure hate in them was unlike any other creature he saw. Even Melkor wasn’t so bad.

 

“No, you’ll send me to the void. That’s what you’re supposed to do! That's what you have to do! I’ve done a whole lot, i’ve killed so many, tortured people until they begged me for mercy. Do you think i ever actually cared about them? No! The void is where i belong. Send me there.”

 

Curse Melkor. *He turned eagles into dragons, other maia into hideous beasts called balrogs, and delightful elves into orcs. It didn’t surprise him he turned the determined and ambitious Mairon into a ruthless and killer Lieutenant.  

 

“I’m afraid the void isn’t in your future yet. All of it depends on your actions. I am well aware of what you’ve done, perhaps even more aware than you. All this arguing will not change what i’ve decided for you.”

 

He saw the fight in his eyes, the anger that threatened to explode. Only to see it slowly start to crumble as he swayed on his feet until falling into a unconsciousness.

 

Was that a smile on the young Maia’s face? 

 

He sighed and stood up, picking up the body and bringing it somewhere to rest. Soon it'd be gone, his soul having been placed inside a new one. His eyes scanned the sight before him.

 

When he told others of his plan several of the Valar disagreed. Claiming that he deserved the void just like anyone else would. Nienna thought differently, though seeming hesitant she agreed with him. Mandos just said if Manwe thought this was best he'd support him. 

 

When he informed Aulè the Vala seemed relieved. Mairon was practically a son to him, when news traveled of his disappearance Aulè was the one who sought him out the longest. 

 

While Aulè definitely cared about Curumo and was expectedly saddened of the news of what he'd done it was never to the full extent of Mairon. Curumo was too suspicious, hardly trusting to be well favored. These were the qualities which got him sent to Arda, in the time they were needed. 

 

To be fair Curumo also got sent because he was very wise. Often like Olorin he would get confused as a maia of Nienna.

 

Wise, suspicious and hardly trusting didn't make for the best combination it seemed. 

 

While he’d never speak of it Manwe also thought it was for just how talented Mairon was. With red hair and such a gift he resembled Aulé in ways no one else could. This had to of added to the Vala’s fondness of the maia.

 

He looked at the red head in his arms and remembered all the times Aulè grieved for his loss. Melkor was able to rope several of the Maiar into his schemes, and Aulè found it offensively unfair he brought Mairon to the worst of it.

 

Bending down he left the body on a light blue couch. Sitting across from it he could already see it start to vaporize.

 

He recalled all the good times with Mairon, then he remembered all he had done. So many elves he terrorized, so many did he kill and torture for fun. Celebrimbor, an elf who didn't deserve his fate, was tortured oh so long just for three  _ rings.  _

  
The body was fully gone now and Manwe just hoped he didn't make a mistake.

 

* * *

 

Clutched in her hand with a pregnancy test and the other feeling her stomach Annette couldn't believe her eyes. She was pregnant, a little baby girl or boy was inside her right now. 

 

This child was a miracle baby. After Eduard was born the doctor told her she couldn't conceive again. Her eggs were too low quality and any attempt would come out wrong is what they said. That was a little over eight years ago.

 

How was she going to tell Edmund? Would he be excited or horrified? Perhaps a cake reveal might a good idea. With frosting piled to the sky, carefully decorated with little charming edible flowers. Small writing would announce that together they were announcing a child. Even if it goes south god knows that her husband needs to gain weight and the cake wouldn’t be wasted. Her wind wandered to the little baby, would the child take after him? 

 

She hoped not. She pictured her child looking exactly as she does. Eduard, while she loved him dearly, looked nothing like her or Edmund. Tan skin, black hair and brown eyes it's amazing no one has accused her of cheating. 

 

Thoughts already sprang to her mind of a little girl with straight brown hair and the most dazzling blue eyes. She’d wear the pinkest of dresses and have the kindest of smiles. Her daughter would grow up spoilt and get all straight As. She’d be perfection embodied, not a flaw in sight.

 

Of course there was always the fact her son might grow jealous. She'd die for him but he was so odd. Only at eight he was already possessing signs that he'd be a troublemaker. Breaking rules, asocial attitude and refusal of any cooperation..

 

She just desperately hoped that her new child would be better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a headcanon. I like to think the first dragon was really one of Manwe's eagles turned into well, a motherfucking dragon. 
> 
> ***IMPORTANT: MAIRON AND MELKOR HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP. IT'S NOT STOCKHOLM SYNDROME. Manwe's just a asshole who doesn't understand why someone might love his brother with all he's done. To him someone loving his brother = they must of obviously been fucked with mentally.


End file.
